eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Scott
Trent Scott is an evolved human with the ability to Fade. History Trent Nate Scott was born on March 18th of 1987 to Temp and Serena Scott in a set of rare triplets. Weston Travers Scott was the oldest, Aric was the youngest, and Trent was in the middle. Trent was very unfortunate in his birth. He had inherited his father's slight attention deficit disorder (ADD) from birth. Unlike his siblings who hadn't inherited the ADD, Trent was now stuck with the minor lethargy, forgetfulness, and distracting behavior. While growing up in his hometown of San Francisco, California, Trent was always the loner in school. His brothers were more popular just because of their interests in sports that Trent didn't share. Trent was more of the artistic type, choosing to stay inside and doodle when the other students would go outside and play. At the young age of thirteen, Trent found out something "special" about his family. His father made the accidental mistake of teleporting in front of his kids. After a very lengthy explanation on abilities and the "kinds" of people out in the world, Temp assured his kids that there was nothing to worry about. That was the biggest understatement of Trent's life. For an unknown reason, his father made them all move away to Staten Island, New York, saying only that it was for a "special" reason. About a half a year after Trent discovered his father's power, he had another surprise come to him. It was a normal day in Trent's 9th grade chemistry lab when a fire was started from a Bunsen burner. Aric, who happened to be in the same class, suddenly jumped up and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Aric put out the fire and the class went back to the lesson after the teacher checked to see if everybody was all right. Although nobody else had, Trent had seen something that Aric had done with the fire extinguisher. The pin hadn't been pulled to break the seal. Aric had doused the fire by himself. Later at home, Trent confronted his younger triplet about the fire accident. He found out that Aric had inherited their father's "special" gene and had gotten the power to freeze things. A month after, Trent went through the most depressing event of his life. His mother, who was in the army, was pronounced to be killed in action. Trent became less cheerful and more isolated, making him the person he is today. Around the same time he was mourning his mother's death, Trent discovered that he had inherited his father's special gene. He had been debating whether to go to school and face another boring round of school or stay home and mourn when footsteps sounded nearby. It was a bunch of police officers who were out patrolling the streets, looking for runaways and criminals. Trent, acting on instinct, ran into an alleyway. He hid behind a dumpster but found that it was too small for him to fit. He knew that if he was caught that the police would possibly put him in juvenile hall. Trent panicked and concentrated on trying his best to become invisible and hope that the police didn't notice his hand half-sticking out of the back of the dumpster. A few seconds ticked by as the police looked around and left, not being able to find Trent. He had thought it was a miracle as he got out from behind the dumpster. Looking down at his hand, Trent surprisingly saw that his hand had achieved some sort of a ghostly appearance. A few weeks before his 18th birthday, Trent met Thomas Kroner while being beaten up by some thugs from school. Thomas killed the thugs and let Trent experience death for the first time. Having Tom rip his heart out then revive him, Trent had a new take on life, actually appreciating the fact that he hadn't died (permanently) yet. After his 18th birthday, Trent - feeling restricted - decided to get out more and moved to Odessa Texas. In just a matter of weeks after his move to Odessa, Trent took a small weekend trip back to New York City to see his cousin, Brie. April 4th came just a day after Trent arrive in New York City and all hell broke loose. Everybody who didn't have a power suddenly became special for 4 whole minutes. After the events of April 4th - during which there was too much chaos to distinguish a special from a civilian and along with that, the death count of people dying was horrible, storms being caused, and Brie losing major control of her empathy -, Trent went back to Odessa, trying to gain back any part of a normal life he had. Unfortunately, that was not to happen. Falling for Lillian Willard, the two became a couple but bad luck struck them on the first date and Trent and Lillian got involved in the middle of a robbery-turned-kidnapping. After being put into a cargo container for hours, Trent and Lillian devised a plan to escape, which - to her dismay - included Lilly as the bait. After escaping, Trent managed to temporarily break it off with Lilly, claiming that he brought too much trouble everywhere he went. Stemming from this claim of bringing trouble, Trent took another mini-vacation to New York City. After once again coming back to Odessa, Trent currently resides in his cousin's - Gavin Wickerson - house and constantly tries to rebuild his relationship with Lilly but to no avail. Appearance Trent has unusual genes. His father had brown hair and brown eyes while his mother had red hair and green eyes. Trent has blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. Trent keeps his hair in a usual messy way, not bothering to comb it down. He stands at a tall six feet and one inch and weighs about 147 pounds. Even though he is a nerd, Trent dresses very casually on a day-to-day basis. He wears long-sleeved button-up shirts and regular blue jeans. He prefers comfort over style any day, given that he doesn't care nor have a fashion sense. Trent will more often than not wear a messenger bag over his shoulder. The messenger bag contains his laptop, which he will always lug around everywhere he goes. Trent, being his casual self, won't wear formal clothes ever. He thinks suits and ties are for stuck-up people and show-offs. Personality Trent is a logical thinker. He is the scientific nerd, thinking of constant freaky theories that would make everybody fall asleep. He thinks that the world needs to be educated in the ways of peace. In other words, he's an optimist. But every thinker has a wall to block his thinking flow, right? Trent is extremely shy, knowing all well that people with "ideas" would be considered as lowly nerds or something like that. He doesn't pull himself out from the others as a stand-out BUT he's not all shy either. He'll talk once in a while when he finds someone of good company. But most of his shy personality wears off when fighting. He charges in head-first into battle, being rash. He'll defend himself if he has to. Trent's also a good person. He's charitable and giving, finding it somewhat irresistible to help someone in need, whether it is a beggar or someone being mugged. With his charitable traits, some people dislike Trent or look at him weirdly just because he'll stop and help a beggar. That was all before he started his 'change'. One brush with death, a few words of sense, and Trent turned his whole view on his life around. With the difficulty of adapting to these changes though, Trent managed to make himself more confident, but just by a bit. He stands up for himself and will fight if somebody provokes him. Still retaining some part of his shy self, Trent is mostly anti-social still, not talking to anybody except friends. Slightly more daring now, Trent will try out new things if pushed by others. This is mostly what led him to do everything that he does presently. Ability Fading Fading is the ability to make one's self "fade" and temporarily disappear to a point where the only way they're seen is if somebody looks at them with a flashlight. Fading is close to invisibility but not entirely. It is better described as a ghost-like appearance, transparent almost. Ever since it manifested for Trent, he has only been able to fade out for a few seconds, not being able to stay faded. He can also, for now, fade one part of his body at a time. For example, he'll fade his arm then un-fade it. Fading is not seen as useful as an offensive power but it is effective in hiding someone from sight. As his power progresses and becomes stronger, Trent will be able to fade for longer periods of time to the point where he is almost invisible and it might be possible that he can fade his whole entire body. Although it doesn't sound like it, Trent can still be touched because fading is not like phasing. Since Fading is nothing like phasing, Trent cannot pass through objects either. Limits Fading, while really effective at helping Trent escape, gives him slight insomnia from the side effects. The side effects are as follows: dizziness from Fading, unbalanced senses. The unbalanced senses are because the user, in this case is Trent, is unable to see their own body, therefore the sight sense loses some of its workability. The lost portion of sight throws off the whole senses scale and puts the person's body into whack. Given the fact that Fading doesn't make a person completely invisible, Trent can still be seen by cameras. When a camera catches Trent's image, he'll appear as a "ghostly" figure. Infrared lights/sensors can still sense Trent because he's just faded, his body heat is still there although it is faint. Technically, Trent's Fading is only him in a transparent form. He can still be touched and still has body heat, making him detectable by any method. Progress and Development So far, Trent can fade his entire body to look like a ghost. Assuming that this is the maximum capacity that he can fade, Trent has reached the highest point og his power developement. Trivia Trivia (Vol. V) *Trent reads comic books on a daily basis. Ironically, he is a Hero. *Trent is the only Hero in his family. His whole entire family consists of Villains and Neutrals (i.e. mother and father were Neutral; Aric, younger triplet, is a Villain; Weston, older triplet, is a Neutral; this also includes, but is not limited to, aunts, uncles, and cousins). *He is a hacker, as shown several times while he is bored and has nothing to do. He claims to be able to hack the government but the statement was obviously a lie. *He is mostly oblivious to the happenings of his family, completely unaware of his own birthday. The reason for this is that, in the past, Trent spent much of his time wandering in the streets and missed most family news (i.e. birthdays, births, deaths, etc.) so he rarely pays attention to any family news now. *He has the habit to download tons of internet video games and he has hinted that his laptop has a bunch of viruses, most of which he ignores. His laptop frequently breaks down, causing him to have to replace it. *Trent lives in a 6-room apartment (2 bedrooms, a living room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen). *He has a to-do list pinned above his desk. Most of the goals on the to-do list are meant as jokes written by some of Trent's family. Once on a visit, Trent's younger triplet, Aric, jokingly wrote "1. Get a life." then said he really meant for Trent to get a life. Trivia (Vol. VI) *Trent has turned into a villain with a little so-called "push" from Thomas Kroner and ended up setting somebody on fire (and therefore killing the said person). *Starting at the beginning of Volume VI, Trent began dating Lillian Willard, a red-headed girl that he met in the cafe where Lillian worked. *Although it is mentioned once or twice, it is never truly acknowledged by a thread that Trent has moved away from New York City. It just....happened. Category:Characters Category:Villain